kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi Takahara
Character Overview Ayumi Takahara (高原 歩美, Takahara Ayumi) is the first capture target in the series and is the host of the last Goddess Mercury. Personality She is Keima's classmate at Maijima Private High School. Her defining character traits include general cheerfulness and athleticism. She is a rising star in the track and field team at Maijima and quite possibly the fastest person in the school. In the anime and an omake, she is depicted as running recklessly to get anywhere, often running in her haste into walls or people. It is because of this that she is now referred to as "Mai High's Human Missile." Although she initially succumbed to upper-classman pressure, along with her own insecurity; lack of self-confidence, with the help of Keima, she quickly became an important member of the team. One of her habits is to tie her hair up whenever she is preparing to run seriously. She claims to have excelled at academics in the past, but due to her devotion to running, it seems that she is not performing as well presently. She is a good friend to Elsie and has appeared multiple times in the manga, cementing her position as a character of some importance. Ayumi is also in Chihiro's light music band, the 2-B Pencils, where she plays the guitar. At the beginning of the old conquest arc, it has been hinted that she has a Goddess residing inside her heart. There have been indications that she might remember Keima's "conquest" and she gets visibly angry and flustered by his efforts to expose this potential Goddess, to the point of kicking him violently through a doorway. Recently though, she has shown minimal threat towards Keima, after his sick event. Apperance Ayumi has short dark-brown hair and wears a pink hair-band over her head. She, like most of the girls in the series, most commonly wears her Mai-High school uniform. When she's off school, she seems to either wear a sleeveless top and short pants or the schools track uniform. She also has her hair tied up when she's getting serious in the track. Abilities Ayumi can run very fast. She is so fast that, during the sports festival, she was ahead of even the male runners by a very large margin. People often call her "Mai High's human missile" for her speed. The only bad side to this, is that she often runs into things, including walls and people. In terms of her studies, Ayumi is not doing well due to her sacrificing her study time for running. Plot Overview Daily Arc Ayumi makes her very first appearance in the series as the premiere escaped spirit possessor after running over Keima in the hallway, something that he quickly identifies as evidence of the inferiority of real girls. Her emotional conflict lies primarily in the jealous peer pressure with a group of upperclassmen in the same Track and Field group as Ayumi. The upperclasman are shown to be exerting her, since she is to be representing the school in an upcoming meet. Eventually she bows to their demands by pretending to injure herself the day before the meet. However, Keima is able to see through this as she did not tie up her hair (indicating that she was not serious) and convinces her to run in the meet, aided by a fruits basket and a new pair of running shoes. She and Keima kissed and the Weiss in her heart was captured. The following day, after the encouragement, she came in first place in the meet. After the conquest, she initially loses her memory of her experience with Keima, but blushed when Keima congratulated her. Chihiro Arc Ayumi appears for the second time in the Chihiro Arc, after Chihiro points out Keima's double standards, sending him into a state of (played for laughs) depression. She seeks him out when he is apparently dying of starvation in the hallway, whereupon she ends up feeding him with her secret stash, and starts asking him to make up with Chihiro, her friend. She states that she has a bad feeling when Chihiro badmouths about him. She then inadvertently aids him by ditching him during cleaning duty, asking Chihiro to take her shift in an attempt for them to make up (showing her more crafty side.) During this interaction, it is additionally hinted that she still remembers what happened with Keima. Hunting Break Arc When Kodama agrees to give the 2B-pencils a clubroom if all of them got 100% for their English test, Keima agrees to tutor them as well as Kanon after some coercing from Elsie. When Elsie mentioned the word "kiss", Ayumi, as well as Chihiro and Kanon were shown to suddenly become very embarrassed, almost going into shock, hinting that they have not completely forgotten about what happened with Keima. Ayumi, Chihiro and Kanon all manage to get 100% after Keima's tutoring, whilst Elsie only scored 45%. Nevertheless, Kodama gave the 2B-pencils a clubroom as he was very happy for once, seeing as Keima did not get 100% and instead got 99%. Old Conquest Arc After Kanon confesses publicly to Keima, she is one of the previous capture targets (the other being Chihiro) who is shown to be greatly affected by the news. She is angry enough to kick Keima forcibly through the doorway of their classroom, causing several classmates to wonder if a missile had just impacted nearby. Later, Keima attempts to make up with her (although in reality he is attempting to determine if there is a Goddess in her heart,) which only ends in him being kicked again. He again makes an attempt after bringing her to Inazumart, telling her that he will be her shadow, after she firmly asked him to stop going after her. This event causes great emotional affection within Ayumi's heart, as shown by her expression. It is because of this, she is currently labelled as "likely to have a Goddess" by Keima. Later, when Keima becomes sick, he uses this chance to initiate an event involving the two remaining candidates for harboring a Goddess, Ayumi and Chihiro. After setting up the measures to prevent Chihiro from coming during Ayumi's event (which ultimately fails under the watchful eye of Ryō, Nora's buddy,) Ayumi comes to visit Keima. Upon arrival, the truth of Keima's condition was apparent (with Keima unable to even fetch a glass of water) and Ayumi proceeded to nurse him. This visit was interrupted when Chihiro unexpectedly turns up at Keima's house as well. Chihiro then enters Keima's room (after Ryō permitted her to enter), thus forcing him to hide Ayumi under his sheets, to great comedic effect and emotional tension. Keima, realizing how affected Ayumi was, seizes the chance to increase the "love points" of both girls, thereby saving the operation from total disaster. Soon, it becomes apparent that Chihiro's real reason for visiting was to have Keima listen to her tune that Chihiro played for the sake of testing a guitar, a tune which Chihiro had improved upon since then. Chihiro then leaves, and Ayumi confirms that there is nothing between Keima and Chihiro, proving again her feelings for Keima. But just as Keima was about to confess to Ayumi, Chihiro unexpectedly knocks on Keima's door, and confesses her feelings towards Keima, leaving Keima (and presumably Ayumi, considering her concern for the relationship between Chihiro and Keima) surprised. Keima acts as if he did not hear Chihiro and asks Chihiro to say what she said again. Chihiro, embarrassed leaves. Ayumi is about to ask him if he heard Chihiro, but he acts innocent, asking Ayumi if she heard Chihiro. Later, Ayumi, who is on the second floor of Keima's house, calls Chihiro and she is asking if the latter likes Keima. Hearing this sudden question, Chihiro is flustered and asks where this came from. In order to avoid suspicion, Ayumi says she heard this from the "whispers of the wind". Chihiro suddenly asks where Ayumi is, and she tries to end the call instead. Chihiro then admits that she suddenly confessed to Keima, but she feels it is just because of the many times she has asked so many guys out that she suddenly confessed to Keima also. But Ayumi says Chihiro's feelings are genuine and that she will root for Chihiro. Ayumi cuts the phone, leaving Chihiro a bit puzzled. When Keima comes out to the front door, he sees that Ayumi is getting ready to leave. He wonders why Ayumi is leaving so suddenly, and in order to keep her from going, he tumbles, saying he's still sick. But Ayumi does not react accordingly and says that she will contact Chihiro to help Keima. He asks if she is angry, but she peacefully says that she isn't and that he should try to get along with Chihiro. Ayumi leaves, leaving Keima confused. Ayumi's wrath has died and there is a sudden push in Chihiro's route. He does not feel good about this. Outside, in the night sky, Chihiro travels along the seaside while Ayumi rides the bus. While on the bus, Ayumi says "It can't be helped". The next day, on the eve of the Mai-High festival, Ayumi and her friends are conversing. She is blushing as she has been elected to enter Mai High's beauty contest, the Pre Pre Mai high. While Miyako, Chihiro and other friends tease Ayumi, she asks them to stop with an embarrassed expression. Sometime later, as Ayumi is complaining that her entrance into the Pre Pre Mai High cut her excitement for the festival in half, someone then stands beside her. It happens to be Keima, who explains to Ayumi that he is planning to dance with Chihiro at the camp-fire event. He wishes to get along with Chihiro, so he is asking Ayumi for her help in order to succeed their date. Ayumi asks why she needs to help him. She tries to walk off, saying that he should do it alone. But he suddenly approaches telling her that she should take responsibility for saying "Get along with Chihiro". He starts to get all "anxious" and "scared" about how to interact with real girls, which soon enough makes Ayumi comply to help. Keima exclaims in happiness. Ayumi states that she is surprised that Keima and Chihiro are going on a date. She then shouts out that she will help Keima win Chihiro's heart. Chihiro enters the classroom that is connected to the veranda that Ayumi and Keima are on. Ayumi responds by pushing Keima to the floor. Chihiro asks if Ayumi is going to go to the midday band practice, which Ayumi responds with a yes. Before going off with Chihiro, Ayumi whispers to Keima that they will talk again in the afternoon. In the light music clubroom, Miyako is surprised by Chihiro's sudden submission of a new musical piece. Chihiro says that they don't have to practice it, as she herself does not expect themselves to play it for the live. Ayumi looks at it and recognizes that it is the song from when Chihiro visited the sick Keima. The three are bothered by the fact that Elsie is taking too many breaks, but Chihiro says that she will definitely come the next day. They also notice that Yui is not present. After club activities, Ayumi is taking her leave. Chihiro is about to ask Ayumi a favor, but she responds that she is busy and can't help. Ayumi then mentions that Chihiro and Keima are going on a date during the festival and takes off, which leaves Chihiro wondering why Ayumi knows. Outside, Ayumi is trying to give her "love consultation" to Keima, but all of his replies only makes it difficult for Ayumi to find how to help him, which frustrates her. Keima mentions that Ayumi is with him for a different objective, but before she could reply to this, Ayumi sees that Chihiro is nearby. She hands Keima a bin of leaves and starts to tell him a story. After whispering the story into his ear, she suddenly kicks him, making him land in front of Chihiro. Seeing her plan as successful, Ayumi starts to state to Keima that he should listen to her in order to learn about the feelings of girls. Keima replies that he thinks that he doesn't understands other's feelings, therefore he plays games. He asks Ayumi if she won't be angry. While Ayumi is puzzled by his question, Keima mumbles the reasons why he made Ayumi his ally. One other reason else than separating Ayumi and Chihiro was to confirm Ayumi's reaction. He tells Ayumi directly that he will kiss Chihiro tonight. He tells her that it is now the right time for Ayumi to get angry, but all she replies to this statement is a smile and "Have a great time with Chihiro!". Later, after the teachers' skit and the Boys' Pri Pri contest, Ayumi was present in the Girls' contest where many boys are cheering for her. Ayumi felt embarrassed about this event. The MC tries to flirt with her asking why is she in a maid outfit, while a clearly disgusted Ayumi said that her class is doing a maid café. Ayumi then saw Chihiro and Keima leaving the audience. After the contest, Ayumi complains how embarrassing it is and she's definitely not showing up for the finale. As Ayumi was complaining how she should take off her maid outfit, she finds Chihiro and Keima talking about going to the rooftop. Ayumi then said that those two are going along well. She accidentally bumped into Lune and apologies. Later, at the girl's waiting room, Ayumi is depressed as Mercury appears (confirming that Ayumi is the final goddess candidate,) and tells Ayumi not to cry. Ayumi then said she's not crying but a tear drops can be seen from the end of her eyes. After this incident, Ayumi is seen on the rooftop, apparently having heard Keima rejecting Chihiro. This makes Ayumi stand there with shock as she questions what Keima is saying. As Chihiro goes away from the scene while Keima is looking, Ayumi approaches Keima asking why he said those things. She then said that he went to a date with Chihiro, fully knowing about her feelings. Keima then replies that he has been lying to himself and that the person he truly cares is... Just as Keima was about to say this, Ayumi knees him on his side. As he lies motionless, Ayumi calls him the worst and leaves. Later in the girls' waiting room, Mercury asks Ayumi why did she go up even though she gave up her love for Chihiro's sake. As Mercury says how they both are so inefficient, Ayumi just sits there crying. Mai-High Festival Arc On the day of the actual Mai-High Festival, Ayumi comes to the club room of the 2-B Pencils feeling dejected as Chihiro tries to lift her spirits up as they prepare for a final rehearsal. At the actual day of the festival, Ayumi came to the club room, asking Chihiro if she wants to go to the café. Chihiro said that she still have to practice the song and tune since it is a huge responsibility. Ayumi then praises Chihiro and said that she feels glad. As Ayumi was about to tell Chihiro about Keima, she remembered Chihiro's events from last night and she hesistated. She then said that they will enjoy the festival as she left with a sad expression, feeling somewhat guilty since she's the one who posed Keima to date Chihiro. As Ayumi was walking in the festival, she met Keima. As they stared at each other , Ayumi's turned to anger as Keima tries to talk to her, She quickly runs away. As Ayumi ran and ran away to a tree, she saw Keima pretending to be sick, she kicked Keima while the latter asked why. She angrily demanded Keima to apologize to Chihiro and said she doesn't want to see his face as she walked away. Later, after putting up her maid uniform, Ayumi went to the class cafe where Mobuko and another classmate were waiting. Ayumi then praised Mobuko on how she's able to use the summer uniform and add up an apron to make it look like a maid outfit. Mobuko then calls the master of the cafe who, much to Ayumi's shock, is Keima who volunteer at the last minute and made some unbelievably good coffee that Mokubo and the other classmate loved. As Mobuko and her friend disscuss how they're going to be rich due to Keima and Ayumi, Ayumi said to Keima that the more she saw him, the more she hates him. Keima then said that its better than being forgotten but Ayumi said she wants to do that. As Keima was tries to confess to Ayumi, she quickly pushes him away just as Miyako arrives and calls Chihiro. Chihiro compliments Ayumi before leaving, after seeing Chihiro, Ayumi tells Keima never to talk to her again. The cafe was doing so well, that it ran out of cups. Ayumi was later seen runing back to the cafe with a huge bag of cups. She then pushes the bag to Keima and ignored what Keima does to catch her attention. After getting to fed up, she hits Keima as the latter squads down thinking on his "routes". Ayumi warned Keima not to ever come near her as the latter hurridly left. Ayumi then saw Chihiro as she hands her the apron for her shift. Chihiro asked what she and Keima are talking about as a classmate asks Chihiro to quickly take orders. At the girls' lavatory Ayumi wants Mercury to stop doing her monologe as she was questioning her relationship with Keima and complaining that even her relationship may get weird now. Mercury makes the statement that it is possible that Keima may like her but Ayumi stubbornly refuses this possibility as Mercury states that the answer Ayumi is looking for is already revealed. Chihiro then appears,(seemingly hearing Ayumi's conversation) and tells Ayumi that she got dumped by Keima. Chihiro apologies that she "did not meet Ayumi's expectations". Chihiro then thanked her about everything she's done before leaving. Ayumi then comes to the realization that she is the one who has changed (for the worse), not the others and that was now even more guilt-ridden knowng that she did not do anything significant to Chihiro when the latter was heart-broken as Mercury said that the answer has already been given and the rest is all up to her decision. Later, Ayumi rejects Chihiro's calls and was thinking about past events and how she don't want to see Keima's face again. She then remembered Mercury's saying that Keima may like her but just as she was about to argue, Mercury was already gone. She then sees that Mercury is just like Keima that disagrees with her as she walked. Wishing to return to yesterday. By nightfall, Chihiro came to Ayumi on how to introduce the members of 2-B Pencils the next day as Ayumi dejectedly said that she's not going to be in the band anymore. Chihiro asked why as Ayumi said that she cannot forgive herself for not cheering on Chihiro. Keima then pops out and asks Chihiro what does she want to talk about before keima pushes the latter away. Chihiro punched Keima away and asked Ayumi again while the latter was shown to be even more reluctant on telling. Keima then says to both she and Chihiro about something but Keima's bracelet gives off. Suddenly, 3 Vintage members appears and caught them in a balck sphere. As one member, Gira tells Lune that they captured the trio and all seems lost, the trio was saved by Haqua.As Gira and her collegaues fight with Haqua, Ayumi and the others hide somewhere else. After the fight, Ayumi asked what is going on as Haqua talked with Keima. Ayumi then asked whats going on as Keima said to them that it was all a show for the "Specail Effects club". Ayumi and Chihiro then got angry as Haqua blames it on Keima. Chihior then asked waht happened to the other actors (VIntage members) as Haqua said that they are part of an "evil organisation". As Keima and Haqua continued to talk about the goddesses, Ayumi then thinks that they should go home. After telling Chihiro that she'll call her later, Ayumi ran off , not knowing that Nora is following her..... Relationships Keima Katsuragi During the conquest, she was shown to be justifiably angered and embarrassed by Keima's over-the-top antics, but ultimately came to fall in love with him. Despite having supposedly lost all her memories of the conquest, it has been repeatedly hinted that she has not completely forgotten, since she is often depicted as blushing around him for reasons that have not yet been completely revealed. She also has emotional impulses similar to jealousy and concern regarding Keima. When this is pointed out, Ayumi generally resorts to kick-based violence. The biggest evidence is when Keima was thought to be dating Kanon, she was extremely mad and jealous enough to kick him through a classroom because he was in her way. Elucia de Lute Ima She is shown to be one of Elsie's best friends, along with Chihiro Kosaka. Aside from often associating with each other as depicted in the manga, they are also both part of the light music club that Chihiro started, the 2-B Pencils. She is the person who convinces Elsie that Keima wants to go on a date with her(Elsie) to cheer her up at one point in the story. During the festival, when Keima had hurt Chihiro's feelings, there was no forgiveness for him from Ayumi, Chihiro's best friend. Chihiro Kosaka She's the best friend of Chihiro Kosaka, and attempts to aid Chihiro when she and Keima have a falling out, stating that she got a "bad feeling" from their argument. Additionally, she plays guitar for Chihiro's band. The depth of their friendship can be seen when Ayumi realizes that Chihiro wanted to go out with Keima. She still gave her blessings to them even when it had hurt her feelings. 2-B Pencils & Others Aside from Chihiro and Elsie, she is also shown to be good friends with Miyako Terada, who is another member of the 2-B Pencils and also a fellow member of the track team. Her other friend from the track team is a minor character named Izumi Ishikiri. Aside from that, she seems to have improved her relationship with the upperclassmen who attempted to bar her participation in the meet during her arc. Finally, she recently made friends with the final member of the 2-B Pencils, Yui Goidō, who she actually met when Yui was in Keima's body. Recently, her popularity has also been going up among the school due to her amazing performance during the sports festival. Mercury Mercury and Ayumi seem to be on good terms with each other by the time she is seen speaking to Ayumi. They appear to have a casual relationship at the moment. At this time it is unknown what Ayumi's first reaction to Mercury was or if she knows that Mercury is a goddess. Ayumi seems to be rather close with her and even calling her "Mel". Trivia * Her name comes from Takanohara Station (高の原駅, Takanohara-eki). * She enjoys running, comedy television shows and eating. * She dislikes warming up, muscle training and spicy food. * She describes her recent troubles, somewhat pragmatically and ironically, as having her breasts increase in size, which impedes her ability to run. * Her personality may have been based on the Dōkyūsei heroine, Tanaka Misa. * She is the host for the goddess "Mercury". * Her fandom shorthand is "93". * Her name means "walking beauty". * She is the first capture of Keima in the series. * She also has had many firsts with Keima: first kiss, first in bed with Keima (though not intentional,) and first intentional full-body hug..... * The cause of the crevice in Ayumi's heart was peer pressure from her seniors and her own lack of confidence. * In her Omake, Izumi stated that Ayumi's trend of tying up her hair was becoming popular. However, Ayumi's "trend" of faking an injury also seemed to spread. * A character with some similarities to Ayumi appeared in one of Wakaki-sensei's earlier work, Seikesshou Albatross, by the name Rika Midorikawa, even though her relation with the main hero is much more friendlier from the start in Albatross. * Although Ayumi is the first capture target of the series, she is the last Goddess hostess to be revealed. * Technically, Ayumi's the first Goddess host shown in the series. But Tenri is the first Goddess host introduced to have one. * It is revealed on the Omake that after her conquest she is having trouble calling Keima an "Otamega". When she did try, she called him "Otamegi" instead, a conjunction of "Otamega" and "Katsuragi". Quotes * (To Keima) "Hey, Otamegane. It's our turn to do the cleaning, right? But unlike you, I'm very busy, so can you clean the rooftop today?" (Chapter 1, p.16) * (To Keima while strangling him) "I'm sorry that I made you clean the rooftop by yourself. So, this is your revenge? Do it again and I'll kill you!!" (Chapter 1, p. 41) * (To Keima) "Why can't I run faster...? I've been practising so hard..." (Chapter 1, p.55) * (To Keima) "When I heard Chihiro bad mouth you, I...I somehow got a bad feeling about it." (Chapter 30, p.6) * (At the end of Sport's fest) Keima: "Why did you go out of your way to come here and say something like that to me?" Ayumi: "Why? There's no harm in telling." (Chapter 108, p.17) * (Before the Mai Fest Eve event) Keima: "Tonight, I intend to kiss Chihiro...If you're going to get angry, now is the time." Ayumi: "Why would I be angry? Have a great time with Chihiro!!" (Chapter 163, p.18) Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima Category:2-B Pencils Category:Goddess hosts